


Spa Day

by AutisticWriter



Series: Platonic Voltron Month [23]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Platonic VLD Month 2017, Prompt Fill, Spa Treatments, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 16:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12436932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Lance sends Allura and Pidge on a surprise trip to the Space Mall’s new spa.[Prompt 21: spa day]





	Spa Day

“This was a lovely idea of Lance’s,” Allura says.

“Yeah, it was,” Pidge says, yawning and breathing in the perfumed steam.

“Who know there was a spa here?”

“Lance obviously did,” Pidge says.

A group of aliens are sat on the other side of the steam room. Pidge smiles, but they don’t smile back.

“I wonder why he didn’t tell us until today,” Allura says, and Pidge is amused to see the steam has made her hair frizzy.

“I think he was saving it for a surprise. And it was a nice surprise.”

“Yes, it was. It is lovely here.”


End file.
